


who is that guy??

by annakaashi



Series: krtsk week ficlets [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Social Media, YouTube, day 6: Free Prompt, youtuber!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kei makes a cameo in one (several) of Tetsurou's videos, and his fans wonder just who that tall, blond guy is.





	who is that guy??

**Author's Note:**

> Today's ficlet is YouTuber!AU because I was suddenly hit with the idea, and it's free prompt day anyways *shrugs*  
> if it seems a little bit short and undeveloped, it's because [Bia](https://twitter.com/akaashism) and I will make a whole lot more of this, so keep an eye out for that!  
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3

_“Alright, that’s all for today’s video, thank you guys for watching!” A guy in his twenties with unruly hair says to the camera as he rests his hand on his guitar that’s sitting in his lap. “Don’t forget to subscribe if you liked it!”_

_The video fades to black, but the bar on the video hasn’t reached the end. The video brightens again, and a tall, blond guy barges into the room._

_“Tetsu, I told you to do the dishes!”_

_The guy – Tetsu – looks at him sheepishly. “Sorry, Kei.”_

 

Comments – 1,125

**Kuroofan1996** holy shit your voice is so good!!!! who was that guy at the end of the video? I’ve seen him at the end of some videos before but who is he????? is he a friend or something????

                Replies – 15

                               (Show more)

                **Oikawa owns my heart** idk but I wanna see more of him

 

After seeing these kind of comments under his newest video, an acoustic cover of a SPYAIR song, Tetsurou opens Twitter on his phone, and goes through his notifications.

> ***eternal screaming*** _@chibichannn0110_
> 
> @krrrrrrooooo who was that guy at the end of your newest video????? I NEED ANSWERS

Several other tweets like this pop up as he scrolls down, and Tetsurou chuckles.

“Hey, Kei, come here for a sec!” he hollers, and their grey tabby cat, creatively named Cat, runs out of the room.

Kei pokes his head into the room. “What?”

He leans back on his chair to look at him, and grins at Kei. “We have to do a Q&A.”

“What? No,” he says with a frown on his face, and Tetsurou pouts as Kei turns around to leave.

“But my fans are asking about you!”

That makes Kei come back, and he looks at Tetsurou with his brows furrowed in confusion. “How would they even _know_ about me?”

Tetsurou laughs nervously, because he hadn’t thought what this would bring on him. “I… might have posted some of the videos ending with you coming into the room or walking by the open door,” he says, scratching the back of his neck.

Kei sighs. “Tetsu, you know I don’t like being in front of the camera.”

Tetsurou pulls Kei closer, and he plops into Tetsurou’s lap. “Kei, please?” he asks, and starts peppering Kei’s face and neck in tiny butterfly kisses. Kei tilts his head to give Tetsurou more access to his neck.

“Fine. But don’t make this a regular thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) <33

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [not the sing-a-song segment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956165) by [saltsaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus)




End file.
